Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication systems and more particularly to asset evaluation and modification within the communication system.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to allow data to be from one or more devices within a communication system to one or more other devices. The data may be raw data (e.g., created by a first communication device and communicated through the communication system unaltered), encrypted data, compressed data, processed data (e.g., data created by a first communication device is processed (e.g., manipulated, calculated, operand of a calculation, encoded, encrypted, compiled, etc.) by another device within the communication system as the data is communicated through the communication system), etc. The data may be video data, audio data, text data, graphics data, image data, and/or a combination thereof.
Almost every business, if not every business, uses data and communicates data with its customers, suppliers, employees, contractors, etc. The data may be advertisements to customers, purchase orders to suppliers, invoices to customers, accounting information, business evaluation information, inventory monitoring information, day trading information, market analysis information, etc. Depending on the type of business, a business may utilize large and expensive computer enterprise systems to manage its data. For a small business or for an individual, it may use one or more personal computers and one or more software applications to manage its data. Whether an individual, a small business, or a large business, managing data is an ever increasing challenge as the amount and communication of digital data is increasing rapidly.